The Amity Affliction
by Mistwood
Summary: Love will always have it's trials and tribulations; This love just happens to have almost all of them! Rose/Scorpius. The first chapter might be a bit dull as it's sorting and stuff, but after that it improves. I promise! R&R x.
1. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

First up, this chapter and half of the next one are sort of introducing everything that's happening, so it might be a bit little kid sounding. But trust me it gets a LOT better. They're barely teenagers yet, so this is pretty tame, but I'll skip their younger years and the actual stuff starts happening in the next chapter, and even more in the third. **If you do think that this chapter needs to be redone, changed somehow, or even removed all together, I'd love if you could please take the poll on my profile! And I will change it accordingly. Thank you!**

**CHANGES**: For the story, I decided to change the Hogwarts entry age to 13 so pretend that the Deathly Hallows Epilogue is titled "21 Years Later" instead, kay? Haha. But other than that, that's the only change I've made to the original Harry Potter storyline so far.

_I obviously don't own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 1:**

On Sunday September 1st 2019 at king's cross station on platform, 9 and 3/4, there was a hustle and bustle going on. Wizarding parents and their students were sharing their last good-byes before the children boarded the Express train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amongst the crowd of families was a group which stood out for a number of reasons. Firstly, was the extravagant amount of people banded together. Secondly, was the fact that a number of them were famous in the wizarding world. And thirdly was the flaming red, and Jet black hair that covered the heads of almost all of them.

They were, without a doubt, the Weasley-Potter clan.

Rose Weasley was extremely excited. She was (FINALLY!) starting Hogwarts.

Four years ago the Ministry of Magic changed the Hogwarts entrance age to thirteen due to the declining literacy and numeracy abilities of the students. The added two years were to ensure all future students would have more time to be properly educated in reading, writing and mathematics.

Rose was with her family on the platform. They had just met up with the Potter's. She greeted her cousin (and best friend) Albus with a smile.

Rose noticed the gawking stares from the other children and their parents. She ignored them the best she could. She was fairly used to it by now but it still was rather irritating. They were all staring because her Mother, Hermione Weasley, Father, Ron Weasley, and Uncle, Harry Potter were hero's a billion years ago. She had heard all the stories countless times from various family members. The three, alongside many others, were participants in the Battle of Hogwarts. Her parents and Uncle were even more renowned due to their combined efforts towards the destruction and defeat of the evil and notorious, Dark Lord Voldemort.

After a slightly tearful goodbye from their mothers and siblings, Rose and her cousins were soon on their way.

Rose was sitting in a compartment with Albus, Victoire, James and James' friend Allister Morgan, and each was in different conversations.

James, Rose and Victoire were talking about Victoire's new relationship with Teddy, while Albus and Allister swapped chocolate frog cards.

They all chatted merrily for about twenty minutes before a few more of James and Allister's friends turned up and they left for another carriage. Victoire also left shortly after, leaving Rose and Albus.

They had just started a game of Wizards Chess when there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in", Rose said.

A blonde handsome boy the same age as them slid the compartment door open. It was the boy who Rose noticed on the platform. The one her father told her to stay away from and to beat at every test. The boy whose family had been her family's enemy when they attended Hogwarts.

"Uh..Hello", he greeted them nervously not looking at them, "I was just wondering if I could sit with you.."

"Of course", Rose and Albus answered at the same time.

He looked up to Albus and then to Rose. It seemed to take him a second to realise their answer.

"R-really?" he stammered, looking surprised.

"Sure! I take it the other compartments are full?" Albus replied, wondering why the boy seemed to doubt their answer.

"Uh yeah," he said "Well...sort of."

He slid the door fully open dragging a large wheeled trunk and a cat cage in with him.

"I'm Scorpius by the way."

He extended his hand out to Rose and they shook hands and then he turned to Albus who followed suit. He sat down and pulled a book out of his bag.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley," he elaborated. "So you're Malfoy's son?"

Albus and Rose had grown up around their parents calling Draco "Malfoy", and it stuck. He didn't realise it sounded rude. Fortunately Scorpius was used to people addressing him as such by now so he didn't see it as rude...It just annoyed him that that was who people always associated him with. Malfoy's son. As if it didn't matter who he was, he was the son of Draco Malfoy and that explained enough to know what he would be like.

It also annoyed Scorpius because although the name Malfoy used to be one that was regarded with respect, it was now quite the opposite. So assumptions were made, and dislike was automatic.

"Uhm..yeah" Scorpius answered looking down, trying to hide his bitterness and shame towards his lineage. His gaze turned to the window and stayed there.

Rose, sensing his discomfort, continued the game. For a while, except for the mumbled orders and the occasional whacking noises from the chess pieces, the three sat in silence.

After the game, which Rose skillfully won due to her father's teachings, she spoke to Scorpius.

"So how come earlier you said the compartments were 'sort of' empty?" she asked.

He withdrew from his deep thoughts and turned to her.

"Um.. well a lot of them were.." he replied, "but the ones that weren't...well…I just wasn't welcome there."

Rose puzzled expression asked the question before she could speak it, so Scorpius continued.

"I'm a Malfoy and as you've noticed it's pretty obvious" he explained his expression turning slightly sour, "My grandfather was a Death Eater and my father has done things in the past he is ashamed of. People grow and change and they learn. He was only a child and confused teenager when he did the things he did. He regrets them and has worked hard to make up for the past. However doesn't seem to be enough for people as they obviously still hold grudges against our family name. As for my grandfather, My father and I alike, despise him and have no contact with him in Azkaban nor do we wish to." He glared at the wall before adding sarcastically, "But because I'm a _Malfoy_, I must be Death Eater scum."

The two looked at each other, their eyebrows raised.

Rose pondered over Scorpius' words. "_He obviously is touchy on the subject of all that"_ she thought. _"I s'pose I could understand though. It would be hard growing up knowing your grandfather was a horrible man - and even worse when almost everyone assumed you would turn the same. He seems very mature and well-spoken for his age.."_

"That's really unfair," She responded sympathetically.

"Yeah, I hate how people assume things of others because of their family name," Added Albus. "I mean everyone accepts our family to live up to the famous golden trio. They expect Rose, the rest of the family and I to be these big heroic Gryffindors and do all these big heroic things. Although that is slightly different to your case, but we can understand where you're coming from."

"I bloody hate stereotypes," scowled Rose as she nodded in agreement with her cousin, "I'm useless at everything and I don't see myself getting into Gryffindor! So I hope the wizarding world is set for disappointment!"

The two boys chuckled. "You aren't useless at everything Rosie,"Albus said. "You're really smart and mature for your age, great at Quidditch and an awesome friend ...slash cousin", He added with a laugh.

Rose laughed too, "Thanks Al."

"So what house _do_ you wanna get in?" Albus questioned her previous statement.

"I'm not sure..Ravenclaw would be alright I think but I dunno if I'm quite smart enough. I'd be pretty happy with Hufflepuff to be honest."

"What about you?"

"I don't know either really, But what you said sounds about right for me too," Albus replied. "What about you Scorpius?

"I'd like Hufflepuff.." answered the blonde boy, turning slightly pink. "I - I haven't told anyone that because.. well you know.. They say Hufflepuff's are a load of duffers. But I think it'd suit me much more to be honest."

"Everyone's probably expecting Slytherin from me," he added with a scowl.

Rose gave him a warm, understanding smile, "Don't worry. Like I said before, everyone expects Gryffindor of me and Al. He might get in, but I'm a right wimp. So I won't be. But anyone that gets upset by it can get stuff. Don't worry about what people think."

He returned her smile.

"Thanks for letting me sit in your compartment," he acknowledged them both. "When I went to sit in the others they either kicked me out or harassed me till I left. I'm really glad you guys aren't the same. Especially considering the history of our families. I appreciate your acceptance."

"Yeah I suppose it is pretty random huh?" said Albus. "This whole Potter-Malfoy-Weasley getting along well thing we've got goin' on."

Rose giggled, "Yeah, I suppose it is str-"

"_BlURgHRRRgg." _Albus's stomach growled loudly interrupting her.

She let out a small laugh and suddenly realised that she, too, was getting hungry.

The three continued their conversation for another half an hour and then the compartment door slid open.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" said a plump, kind-faced old witch pushing a large silver trolley packed with wizarding sweets, chocolate, drinks and other treats.

"Yes please!" Albus shouted desperately as he jumped up, nearly scaring the poor old lady half to death.

The other two chuckled.

The acquaintance between the three soon turned into a friendship throughout the long winding journey to Hogwarts.

They had just hopped off the train that arrived at Hogsmeade station and the three were carrying their animals and trunks to the first year pile.

"Ooo I'm so excited!" Said Rose "We're finally nearly at Hogwarts!" She beamed.

"I can't wait to explore it.. All the stories we've heard! Only thing I'm not looking forward to is that prat Goyle, the caretaker." Albus said.

"Yeah, from what I've heard about him from Ted he sounds like a real assho-"  
>"Rosie!" there came a voice from behind them, "Don't let your mother hear you say that - She'd think you heard it from me! Not to mention you'd have a numb backside for two weeks!"<p>

The three spun around to see Teddy Lupin standing there grinning at them next to their red-haired Uncle George.

"Ted! Uncle George!" The two exclaimed in unison as they rushed over to embrace them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Albus queeried happily. He thought of how Ted must have apparated there as they had seen him at platform 9 and 3/4 before they left.

"Well, as you should know by now Al, I do live here", said George jokingly as he hugged his nephew.

Uncle George had a large house in Hogsmeade, affordable thanks to his ever growing joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The business was so large now that there were now 8 stores throughout Europe.

"Who's your friend?" asked Ted.

Rosie replied, "Oh, This is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Rosie noticed her George's expression changed slightly at hearing the name but Teddy cheerfully greeted the pale blonde boy.

"Good to meet you Scorpius." Ted said as he shook his hand.

"Same to you" said Scorpius with a nod and a small smile.

"Be careful hanging around with these too, you might get into a bit of mischief" Ted added cheekily.

"Oh shush Teddy, you can't talk" Rosie scolded jokingly, before smirking and adding "We're adventurous, that's all."

"So why are you both here?" said Albus.

"Your Uncle and I thought we would come and see you before you go on the boats to the castle to be sorted." explained Ted happily, "Although I am here for an entirely different reason as well, but you will find that out soon enough of course."

"What do you-" Rose started but Ted interrupted her.

"Now run along you three or Hagrid could leave without you," He gave them a slight push in the direction of the crowd of students.

"I will see you two at Christmas!" Said Uncle George, as they retreated in the direction of Hogsmeade, "Enjoy your first term! I will send you some dungbombs to ensure the protection of the Weasley-Potter name. You've a lot to live up to after all!" he added with a mischievous grin as they disappeared into the growing darkness.

**Thanks heaps for reading! I know it seems sort of little kiddish but trust me it isn't at all. They are thirteen at the moment after all. It gets much better, I promise ;) Please let me know what you think and don't forget to take the poll about this story on my profile page pleaaaase! :) x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this chapter moves fairly quickly, but it is long. The sorting bit is just an introduction to everything and then the drama starts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong>

"Oooh I wonder why Teddy is here." Rose wondered out loud as they rushed to the group of other first years gathered by the lake.

"I can't wait to find out," Albus agreed with an excited grin.

"'Ello li'l Rosie, Albus," came a booming voice, "Great ter see you two - how are yeh both?"

"Hagrid!" They yelled spotting the large man carrying a lantern.

They ran towards him and wrapped their arms around his legs for that was all they could reach.

He chuckled joyfully.

"Good I take it then eh?" he said as they let go and beamed at him, "And who's this young fellow?" he enquired as Scorpius walked up.

"This is Scorpius," said Albus.

"Good ter meet yer" Hagrid greet with a smile, "I'm the Hogwarts groundskeeper. We best be off, I will talk to yehs later."

"Alrigh' firs' years," he boomed, raising his voice so all the children could hear, "Hop inter yeh boats and we'll be off."

They all scurried into small wooden boats which soon started floating across the dark water.

"Oh!" Rose gasped, "Look!"

Albus and Scorpius turned to the direction her finger pointed and gazed in awe.

"Woah!" said Al.

It was Hogwarts.

It was far more beautiful than Rose's relatives described. She understood as to why though. It's vast beauty was almost indescribable.

It was humongous with a number of towers and thousands of sparkling windows.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" She expressed in a tone of happy awe.

"Heck yeah," Albus answered and the rest of the journey was silent as they all admired the beautiful castle towering amongst the starry black sky.

They soon came to a cliff and the fleet of boats carrying the anxious and excited first years wound through a dark tunnel, soon arriving in an underground harbor. They all climbed out of the little boats and followed Hagrid out of the cave onto green grass overshadowed by the castle. They reached the massive wooden door and huddled as nervous group. Hagrid knocked and they were shortly greeted by a portly, bald man who introduced himself as Professor Slughorn.

"I am Deputy Headmaster of the school" he said with a bright smile "as well as Potions Master, Head of Slytherin and founder of the Slug Club." He added, proudly as he bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Tonight I will be leading you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses, and then we will have a great feast before you trot off to bed."

His eyes wandered over the crowd as he spoke. They stopped when he noticed Rose and Albus and a hint of recognition crossed face.

Then he said, "Well, we better get you sorted! Follow me first years."

The group anxiously passed through the great oak doors and into the entrance hall.

And before they knew it, they were inside a massive room with a twinkling, star filled night sky above them and surrounded by hundreds of gawking students seated at four large wooden tables. The Great Hall.

"Oh look Rosie, there's James!" said Albus, pointing his brother out at the Gryffindor table.

"And there's Fred! " said Rose, pointing to their Fifth Year cousin sitting a few seats down.

He saw them both and waved happily.

They waved back and soon saw the family friends Lorcan and Lysander sitting next to him. They were the twin sons of Luna Lovegood and were best friends with Fred.

They noticed more family members as they walked up the front. Their cousin, Molly, who was a second year, sat with her friends at the Ravenclaw table. Dominique who was a Third Year was sitting with Roxanne at the Hufflepuff table.

Albus looked at Rose worriedly, "Shit.. Rose.. What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"It doesn't _matter_ Al, and don't worry. I know you more than anyone, you won't be in Slytherin."

The First years were soon lined up in the centre of the walk way leading up to the Teacher's table.

"Rosie.." Albus said as he eyed something at the table.

"Mmmm?"

"Why is Ted at the Teacher's table..?"

Rose looked up and too saw the close family friend seated in between Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn. He noticed them watching and grinned before adding a wink.

"Al, what if that's what he meant by being in Hogsmeade..? Maybe he's a teacher?"

Before Albus could reply Professor McGonagall, now grey haired and shorter than she used to be, spoke up.

The sorting began.

* * *

><p><em>HUFFLEPUFF!<em> Shouted the scraggly hat upon Scorpius's head.

There was a murmur amongst the crowd of students before the routine cheer resounded.

A small smile was on his face as his blonde head trotted off to the house table.

Soon after, it was Albus's turn.

The hat sat on his head for nearly five long silent minutes before..

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

A mixed expression of relief and a slight bit of confusion was on his face as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table amongst the cheering students, sitting next to Scorpius.

Eventually, Rose's turn came.

She headed towards the stool that seated the ripped and frayed, black pointy hat.

She sat on the stool and plopped it on her head.

_Another Weasley ayeee?_ Came a drawling, ancient voice in her ear.

'_Hmmm.. You have bravery, yes.. And definitely wit and logic.. You'd be good in Ravenclaw..'_The voice paused a for a few seconds before adding, '_But your loyalty, kindness and understanding are your leading qualities. Your friends and family are what mean the most.. Had better be..'_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

She sighed in relief and bounced off the stool and down to sit next to Albus, a grin on her face.

When the sorting finished, the Headmistress gave a small speech and then a bountiful of food magically appeared, filling the empty dishes in front of the students.

Roxanne and Dominique were opposite the three First Years and were chatting merrily with their cousins and new house mates.

"You two watch out for Slughorn," said Dominique to Albus and Rose, "He's snapped up practically the entire Potter-Weasley family into his clutches."

"Do you mean the Slug Club?" asked Rose.

"Yup," replied the blonde Third Year, "And if he doesn't have you two it'll be an incomplete collection." A hint of mockery in her voice.

"But the Slug-Club's not too bad I guess," piped up Roxanne, "Delicious free food."

"Yeah, the only real bad bit of it is everyone else thinks you're a teachers' pet and that our grades are only good coz we're Slughorn's favourites or some shit. And you have to put up with snobs like Gretta Clearwater."

"She thinks she's SO great because she's really smart coz and because she won all these awards from the ministry when she was ten for some lame competition," said Roxanne.

"It was like, five years ago. But she still think she's top bitch for it," added Dom.

Smaller conversations ensued and then a good looking Second Year introduced himself to Rose as Judd McLaggen.

"So you're the children of the famous Potter-Weasley family?" he said with a dashing smile at Rose.

She gave a shy nod and Albus said, "and you're Cormac McLaggen's son right? Your father went to school with our parents."

Judd nodded, "Yes, and I believe my father dated your mother at one point in time?"

Albus chuckled, "Not quite dating I recall, but something like that. I remember Aunt Hermione telling us about how Uncle Ron got upset about them going to some function together. In fact it was a Slug Club thing actually."

Rose laugh, "Typical Dad, imagine his reaction when I start dating! I'd hate to know."

"Well I guess we'll see then," said Judd with a lowered voice and a smirk as he winked at her.

Rose blushed slightly and was relieved to see that Albus was now talking to Dominique about Quidditch and hadn't noticed.

The chatter amongst the students continued through dinner and dessert. Before long they were all weary and it was time for them to head to their House Dormitory's for bed.

Rose's eyes glimmered with delight as she soaked in every detail of the school.

* * *

><p>Two and a half years had passed since Rose had first stepped into Hogwarts. In that time she, Albus and Scorpius had become close friends. It was just after the Easter holidays and Quidditch finals were coming up in a few months.<p>

"Arggggh, I'm_ never_ gonna get my potions homework finished before Quidditch practice," moaned Scorpius.

"Well maybe you will just have to skip Quidditch practice then," said Rose.

"You KNOW I can't skip Quidditch practice Rosie!" he replied.

"And YOU know that you can't fail potions or you'll get grounded for the Summer and not be allowed to come to the Quidditch world cup!" she said looking at him, her expression much like that of her Mother's.

He groaned and continued referring to _Intermediate Potion-Making _as he wrote on a piece of parchement.

Rose sighed as she looked over at him. He'd grown a lot since they'd first met; He was now almost six feet, his light blonde hair ear length and his ivory complexion soft and clear.

"Alright," she gave in, "I'll help you." Scorpius's face lit up.

"But only for the final copy. You have to finish your draft and then I'll edit it and do the final for you.. Just to save you time."

He stood up and embraced her around the waist, lifting her in the air before gently placing her down on the ground and skimming a kiss on her cheek.

"You're a SAVIOUR Rosie. I knew there was a reason that you're my best friend." He smirked jokingly as he sat back down.

"Don't push your luck," she said as she narrowed her eyes before smiling.

"Ayee what about me?" said Albus feigning offence as he walked over to them, sporting Quidditch gear and carrying his broom, "Aren't I your best friend?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned to his parchment, "Shut up Al, you know you are too."

"Better be.." Albus replied jokingly, "You coming Quidditch practice..?" he added, eyeing Scorpius's lack of Quidditch attire.

Scorpius finished scrawling a sentence on his parchment and put his quill back in the ink pot, "I am now, thanks to Rosie." He stood up and put on a dramatic expression, "I am indebted to you my Lady," he said in a grand accent as he bowed to her.

She laughed and he turned to Albus, "I'll go get changed," he headed towards the staircase leading to the Boys Dorms, "Wait for me, I won't be long."

"Don't take too long Scorp, I wanna get their early and practice the Wronksy Feint. John will go nuts if I get it wrong again," Albus called after him.

John was their Team Captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and he was VERY obsessed with training to perfection; Hufflepuff hadn't won the Quidditch cup in over 120 years (or any cup for that matter), and he was determined to change that.

Rose had started to read and edit Scorpius's work when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," Came a familiar voice behind her.

Rose smiled, "Hmm.. Professor McGonagall?"

She heard Albus chuckle from his seat nearby.

The hands pulled away and she turned to see Judd standing in his Quidditch gear.

He put on a high voice and a crinkled mocking expression as he said "How DID you know it was me?"

Rose laughed, "You look like a constipated horse when you pull that face."

Judd looked at her for a few seconds before pulling the face again and letting out a loud whinnying noise.

Rose keeled over with laughter, as did Albus.

The strange noises attracted a few funny stares from nearby groups of people, but Judd didn't care.

That's one of the main things Rose liked about Judd, he was confident. He was funny and charming and had the balls to say or do practically anything without a care about what anyone else thought of him. They had slowly become friends after they had first been acquainted.

Then after a year and a half of avoiding Slughorn's begging for her to join the Slug Club, she agreed. Judd was also in the Club due to his father being a renowned talk show host on a radio station and his uncle a ministry official. That's where their friendship kicked off and in her third year he'd asked her on a date. They'd been dating for 4 months now, to both her parents' dismay. Both her Mum and Dad (particularly her dad) were livid with her choice in pairing with him, but Rose had always been her own person and wasn't about to back down because of someone elses opinion.

Although it wasn't only her parents who disagreed; Her and Scorpius had a massive argument when he found out. Judd and Scorpius had never got a long since day one, they weren't arch enemies or anything but they highly disliked each other. Scorpius refused to hang around Rose and Albus when Judd was with them referring to his usual excuse of "I'm not going anywhere with you guys when that slimy git, McFaggen is going too." Scorpius's dislike for the Fourth Year seemed to triple when Rose started dating him, explaining that McLaggen was stealing one of his best friends away.

On top of that, Judd McLaggen was one of the most sought after guys in the school. His good looks, charm and exceeding confidence made him desired by practically every girl that was the same age or younger. Fortunately, Rose was not at all a jealous girl, but as for the other girls, that was a different story. Female friends had become even more scant since Rose began seeing Judd. Her cousins Roxanne and Dominque had finished school and almost every other girl was either jealous, or believed the rumours that the jealous girls spread about her. But she didn't mind too much. As she would tell Albus, "I don't mind it too much really, girls are so overdramatic and annoying sometimes. Plus, I still have Alysha."

Alysha Abbott was also a Fourth Year and Rose's closest female friend.

Judd swept down on the brown haired girl and planted a kiss on her cheek before picking her up and leaning her against the desk. He kissed her lips fiercely as he held her waist.

"Judd," said Rose quietly as she pulled away from the strong kiss, her cheeks going pink, "Not in the common room.."

He'd always been very physical.

"Oh come on Rosie, we're only kissing." He replied as he pressed his lips on her jawline.

"Yes, very passionately kissing.." she said as he slid his hands down her sides from her shoulders to below her hips and back again, "Not to mention you're practically groping me.."

He gave her butt a squeeze as he chuckled, before kissing her fiercely again.

Rose liked the physical attention she got from Judd, he was extremely attractive so it was hard not to. But she hated when he tried to act so intimately in public; sometimes he was just too confident. He wasn't the one being called a slag by jealous girls for the little displays that he directed, was he? He was a bit too care-free sometimes.

"Judd, stop." Rose said sternly, pulling away again.

He laughed again but released his hold on her against the desk. He grabbed her hands and said, "Let's go somewhere else then before I go to practice, Miss Worry-wart," he started to slowly pull her away and added with a smirk, "Like some dark secluded corner of the library.. or a deserted classroom somewhere.."

She let go and headed back to the desk, "No, I have to finish Scorp's Potions Essay because it has to be handed in by 5 and practice doesn't finish till 4.30 so he won't have time to complete it then take it to Slughorn.."

Judd frowned and scoffed, "Forget bloody Malfoy's homework, he can do it himself," he said walking over to her and gripping her waist, "I want to spend time with you before practice."

He started to kiss her again when a loud cough resounded. They both looked up to find Scorpius, now clad in Quidditch gear, glaring at Judd, "McFaggen, if you _don't_ mind, I think the rest of us would prefer it if we didn't have to see you shoving your foul tongue down Rosie's throat. I don't want to feel sick before practice."

Judd death stared him and snapped, "Well I don't want to feel sick during practice either but unfortunately I have to endure seeing your putrid face there so I guess I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh really? Well why don't you do us all a favour and leave the team then? Then we could get someone who's actually a decent Keeper and we might win for once," Scorpius retorted.

"Oh shut up you two," interfered Rose frowning, "And stop looking so amused Al." she shot at her cousin angrily.

"What can I say? They're entertaining," he said with a small chuckle.

Judd and Scorpius were glaring at each other until Judd turned to Rose, put his hands tightly on her butt and kissed her even more ferociously than before. He lifted his hands to her head just as she was about to pull away again, entangling his fingers in her wavy brown hair. The kiss lasted for a while longer before she managed to escape. She looked around and noticed that both Scorpius and Albus were no longer there. She saw them over by the portrait door, Albus gave her a quick wave before he stepped outside, but Scorpius didn't turn his head.

She sighed and turned to Judd who had a smirk on his face, "You did that just to piss him off." She said, irritated.

"And I think it might have worked," he said proudly.

"Judd, he's my best friend, why can't you just-"

"Hey, Judd," said one of his fellow Fifth Years.

Judd turned to the guy with dreadlocks as if Rose hadn't said a word and a conversation ensued between them.

Rose sighed and sat down at the desk to read the essay before saying to herself, "Why can't you just get along."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the drama and romance will be kicking in in the next chapter. These first two chapters weren't the best, I will admit, but I didn't really know how to go about introducing everything that's happening. So the good stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter so don't give up! Read and review and let me know what you thought (: I value your opinions loads. Thanks!**

**P.S. They are currently around the age of 15 or 16 and Judd is 17. Since they start at 13 years, they will have finished school by about 18 or 19. Just letting you know (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First! I've changed the name of the story coz I didn't like the other one :P and also I edited this chapter. Second: Sorryyyyy that it's been ages since I've updated this story! I've had sooo much schoolwork lately, on top of my jobs etc. If only you knew everything I have had to do! But term's over now! Phew. So I'll be getting a few chapters up over the next few weeks (:**

**Chapter 3:**

Scorpius walked into his dorm, he'd just returned from Quidditch practice. He picked up his assignment sitting on his bed with a note from Rose on top saying; "I'm sorry Scorp. Hang out after dinner? You, me, Albus and a pack of exploding snap - sound good? Love you!"

He smiled. He couldn't figure out how someone so amazingly kind and loyal could be with that filth McLaggen. She was his best friend and he knew her more than most, but one thing he didn't know is why on earth she fell for someone like McFaggen. She was so real, and he was so phony. She was so good-hearted and he was such a prick. She was smart and funny, he was the type to cheat in class and his sense of humour was tripping up first years.

Scorpius gathered his Rose-polished assignment and walked down to the dungeons where he found Professor Slughorn and handed it in. He was walking down a corridor, turning a corner on his way to dinner when he smashed into someone. They stumbled over and he grabbed them quickly to stop them falling, "Shit!" he cursed. He saw who it was, "..Rose. Sorry.. Didn't see you."

She flashed him a smile, "it's 'kay, I was actually just coming to find you."

Scorpius realized that he was still holding her. Very closely.

She seemed to notice too because she looked down at his arms around her waist.

He let go continued walking, looking away from her in order to hide is face which he felt turning pink, "Let's get to dinner, I'm hungry."

Rose fell into step with him, "So you got your assignment?"

"Yup, thanks heaps for that Rosie." He replied as he gave her a small smile (confident that his face had cooled down and was no longer tinged pink).

"No probs." She returned his smile before adding, "Sorry about Judd today.. He was just trying to piss you off. You know what he's like."

"Yeah, I do know what he's like. And that's why I wonder why you're with him." Scorpius replied, trying to make his voice forgiving rather than spiteful.

Rose sighed and they continued the rest of the walk to the Great Hall in silence. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence however.

Some people who've known each other long enough and well enough can develop a sort of bond or closeness where silences aren't awkward.

They arrived at the Great Hall where they sat next to Albus and Alysha and half an hour later they were joined by Judd.

"Where have you been?" inquired Rose, "You're never late for dinner?"

"I was having a bath and fell asleep." He replied as he watched something on the other side of the hall.

"Oh ok." Rose replied as she continued with her dinner.

**One week later.**

"So, Da Free Broomfickf aw da Hogf 'ead dif 'eekind?" Albus said as he munched on a potato, his cheeks bulging with it.

Rose screwed up her nose before saying, "Since when do we go to the Hogs Head Al?"

Alysha's furrowed brow (at the sight of the contents of Albus's mouth) lifted in surprise as she turned to Rose, "You _understood_ that?" she said exasperatedly.

"Mm, You kinda have to learn the language of Eatlikeapig when you grow up in our family," Rose replied nonchalantly as she took a bite of her roast meat.

Albus nodded, "I asked whether we should go to the Three Broomsticks or the Hogs Head this weekend. Ya know, for the Hogsmeade trip."

"I agree with Rose, why the Hogs Head?" said Scorpius.

"Well I figured we should pay old Aberforth a visit. Dad Owled me last month suggesting we go see him. The old codger is getting on in his years and Dad said it'd be nice if we could drop by for a chat, and give Aberforth his regards while we're there."

"Who's Aberforth?" said Alysha.

"Albus Dumbledore's brother. An old family friend from the Great War. He owns the pub." Said Rose before turning to Albus, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I haven't seen him since he came over for that celebration we had at your place Al. That one for the 20th anniversary of the Great War, remember?"

"Yeah. And that's when we were 12, so it's been a good 3 years. I thought that we could go there for our usual gathering instead and visit him while we're there."

"Sounds good," agreed his cousin before adding, "Has anyone seen Judd?" as she peered up and down the Hufflepuff table in search for her boyfriend.

"Thankfully, no." said Scorpius with a smirk.

Rose gave him a look but he just laughed, "He's probably fallen asleep in the bath again like last week. Except maybe this time he's drowned. We can only hope though."

Rose slapped him gently on the chest with an angry look on her face but couldn't fake it for very long and broke out laughing.

"Speak of the devil.." said Alysha (Muggle sayings had become much more popular since the war as there were many more Muggleborn students at Hogwarts).

She nodded to the entrance of the Great Hall and the others turned to see Judd walking in.

He headed towards them and sat down next to Rose, giving her a peck on the lips as he did so.

She sniffed him before saying "You smell like.. perfume." She said before turning to her dinner.

"Do I..? Uhh, It's probably coz I was just brewing a potion down in the dungeons for Professor Slughorn. It was a sort of girly smell. That's why I was late to dinner."

"Oh ok." Said Rose and a conversation about Honeydukes ensued.

**Four days later.**

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Alysha as she ran away from Albus who held a large ball of snow in his hands threateningly.

"You can run but you can't hide!" he yelled as he chased after her down the path to Hogsmeade.

Scorpius and Rose laughed as they watched the two attack each other with snow.

"So where's McFaggen at Rosie?" asked Scorpius.

"_Judd_," she emphasized, "Wasn't feeling well so he decided to stay in today."

Scorpius made a loud whooping noise as he fist pumped the air, "Is it life threatening? Actually, on second thought, don't tell me. I might just die of happiness."

She frowned at him but he gave her a look that just couldn't stop her from smiling.

Just his expression. His cheeky grin and the way his eyes danced as he watched her.

He chuckled and charged at her, picking her up and running after the others and screaming "I've captured another fugitive Al! Quick, hit her with your best shot!"

Rose screamed and laughed, trying to escape his clutches.

Eventually they arrived in Hogsmeade where they went to Honeydukes and bought bagful's of sweets before stocking up on needed school supplies before heading into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They walked through the large store admiring all the new items that had come in since their last visit before heading up to the counter which was being managed by a middle-aged witch.

"Hello you two," she said to Rose and Albus, "How's school going dears?"

"It's good thanks Pansy," said Rose, "Is our Uncle around at all?"

"No sorry, he's on a business trip to the Diagon Alley store. Did you need to speak with him?"

"No we were just dropping in to say hi," replied Albus.

"Well I'll let him know for you." She said with a smile.

They thanked her and turned to leave when she said, "Hey.. Aren't you Draco Malfoy's son?" she said to Scorpius.

He nodded, "Uhh, yeah, why's that?"

She looked between him, Rose and Albus, an odd expression on her face.

"I just.. didn't know you all knew each other.. A Potter, Weasley and Malfoy friends.. Not something you'd hear of in my day." She said with a small smile.

"And these days too.." said Rose. "See.. Our parents aren't exactly aware either.. Uncle Fred and Cousin Teddy know, but they're sworn to secrecy. So if you could.. You know..?"

"Forget about it?" added Albus.

The witch smiled "Forget about what?" she said with a wink.

Rose laughed, "Thanks Miss Parkinson."

They left the store and trudged through the snow as they headed for the Hogs Head.

"Rosie, we're going to have to tell our parents at some stage.."

She sighed, "I know.. It's easier for you though! Your parents wouldn't mind so much.. Scorp's dad is at least on a civil basis with your Dad.."

"That's because they work together. But when it comes to me being friends with his son.. That's a different story."

"I don't really know what you guys are so fussed over," said Scorpius as he flicked a flake of snow off his shoulder, "I don't care what my parents think about our friendship. Their past has nothing to do with us. It's our lives. They can't do shit. I'm only keeping it a secret from them so that they don't let your parents know."

"Well either way, you're all going to have to let the Kneazle out of the bag soon if you plan on going to the Quidditch World Cup together." said Alysha.

Rose groaned. "I forgot about that.. Knowing my Dad, He'll probably ban me from going at all after I tell him."

"It'll be ok" said Scorpius comfortingly as he flicked a few flecks of snow off Rose's shoulders before giving her a cheeky smile and adding, "We'll sneak you out."

They entered the Hogs Head and made their way up to the bar where they sat on the stools.

Scorpius ordered four Butterbeers from the bar tender and Albus asked if it was possible to speak to Aberforth. The bar tender (who looked suspiciously part troll) grunted at them, threw the dusty bottles in front of the group, took the coins they'd laid out and headed out a side door.

"So when _do _you think you'll tell your parents Rose? We're kind of waiting on you for the go to spill to our parents." asked Scorpius, taking a few flecks of snow out of her hair.

"I don't know.. Maybe next week? I'll send them an Owl. Or I could.." she drifted off as she looked at something behind him, her expression changing.

He looked around in the direction she was facing, "What?"

Not spotting anything he turned back to her. Her expression was unchanged.

"What is it Rose?"

"J-Judd.." she said quietly, still staring in the same spot.

Scorpius turned around, searching. He soon peered into a corner of the pub where he spotted McFaggen.

Sitting in a booth.

Laughing.

Looking perfectly fine.

With another fourth year seated opposite him.

A fourth year that happened to be a girl.

A pretty girl.

Scorpius turned to look back at Rose but she was gone. He looked around and saw her walking over to the two seated in the dark corner.

Albus and Alysha had been talking and not noticed the recent events, so Scorpius told them he'd be right back before he hurried to follow Rose.

When he arrived Rose had just made her presence known to Judd and the pretty Gryffindor girl that he sat with.

"Judd.."

"R-Rose! H-hey sweetheart. ." his face looked partly shocked and partly worried before he quickly masked it with his usual lazy smile, "Take a seat darling."

"What are you doing here Judd.." Rose asked him quietly, her eyes flickering to the other girl.

"Oh.. well.. see.. I was feeling better so I decided to head down here to Hogsmeade to see you. But I couldn't find you anywhere. Searched all over.. So I came here and finally gave up. Decided to sit for a Butterbeer and that's when I came across Gloria here." He nodded to the girl who looked at him before nodding to Rose.

"Hi," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey.." said Rose, seeming less worried.

"We take Arithmancy together see? And she was asking about our current assignment."

"Oh.." said Rose who was feeling more and more idiotic.

"Why were you looking upset babe?" he said as he stood up and embraced her, "did you think I lied about feeling ill and came here without you?" he said with a chuckle as if the idea were insane.

"Well.. something like that."

Judd gave another loud chuckle, the kind that adults make when a small child asks something that's plain common sense.

"Never darling," and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Well it sure seems like that," spoke up Scorpius, anger boiling in his stomach. He didn't know how McFaggen worked his mind tricks on her like that all the time.

"And _there_ goes Albino, always having to put his two cents in." said Judd with a smirk.

"Albino? Really? Well I may be pale and have fair hair, but at least I don't have a giant planet sized mole growing on my face."

Judd went bright red and his face contorted in anger, "It's not a mole! .. It's.. It's a beauty spot!"

"Really?" smirked Scorpius, glad that he'd gotten a reaction from the stupid git, "Coz when I first saw you I could have sworn your Siamese twins' head was growing off your chin."

There was a muffled snort of laughter in the background from Gloria.

He turned an even darker red now and clenched his fists, "Shut up Malfoy you Death Eater dirt."

Rose gasped.

Scorpius's smirk dropped off his face and now it was his turn to clench his fists, "Take that back." He said darkly.

"Touch a nerve did I?" spat Judd, his angry face pulling into a false smile, "Not all of us have forgotten your family's history. I don't trust you one inch. I bet you're a crackpot Voldemort worshipping death eater like the rest of your loony pure-blood family."

WHACK.

Rose squealed as Scorpius's fist came into contact with Judd's face.

The dark blonde fourth year fell to the wooded floor.

The pub went silent and everyone turned to look at the group.

Albus and Alysha rushed over, but Scorpius was off and out the door before either of them could ask any questions.

**A/N: Ok so how was that? For those of you who are feeling that Rose is kind of stupid considering she's Hermione Grangers daughter, never fear! You'll understand later in the story. Please, any reviews would be great. I still haven't gotten many for this story. Doesn't help that the first chapter is kind of off putting.. If you think I should change/rewrite the first chapter please let me know! Please take the two polls on my profile page, specifically the one in relation to this story. Thank you! If you have any ideas or comments then feel free to review here or PM me (: Thanks for reading x.**


End file.
